Searching for Characters urgently c:
by Kiwisaurus
Summary: <html><head></head>I need lots of characters for my new story Change in Scenery, where Hogwarts hosts an exchange program with an Australian Magical School. Characters of all sorts definitely needed! If you want your character to be featured, hit me with a PM. Not a story; a plea for characters c:</html>
1. Character Search!

Hey guys c:

So I decided that because Claire Black has temporarily died in my mind, and I am sick of my other projects; that I would start a new long-term casual project that you guys would motivate me to write!

At the moment, it's going to be called Nothing like a Change in Scenery, perhaps just Change in Scenery.  
>I have a basic plot outline at the moment, but what I really need is: characters.<p>

That's right! I need plenty of characters! I can't guarantee that they'll all be main characters; for all I know they could appear briefly without any weight added onto them.

Okay so the plot outline is that there is a magic school in Australia, yes? It is called The Australian Institute for Magical Beings, and there are 3 houses, and they are Landi, Uluru, and Sominston. This school is very open-minded and has various half-breed magical beings in the school, the ratio being 70/30, with the 70 being fully human; only because half-breed's are quite uncommon. So some characters from AIMB can have animal DNA in them; but only magical creatures. For example, one of the main characters that I have decided on has 3% DNA of a Lamia (half-snake half-human queen); enabling her to have a snake tongue, hard ridges of scales, snake eyes, among a few other minor details.

The Grades for AIMB go like this:

At age 12, it is Grade 7 – the beginning of highschool.  
>13, is Grade 8.<br>14, is Grade 9.  
>15, is Grade 10 and they have major exams at the end of the year.<br>16, Grade 11, this year prepares you for the 'real world' and you can drop out at the end of the year. Major major exams, man.  
>17, Grade 12. The big year. The home run. Most stressful year of your life. End of highschool; massive exams that determine whether you can get a high-paying job. No pressure!<p>

There are many subjects at both AIMB and Hogwarts, the full list I will provide in the next 'chapter'.

Hogwarts and AIMB (Or Aim Big, as they call it) do an exchange program for a year, with 5 students from AIMB going to Hogwarts, and 5 from Hogwarts going to AIMB. Every chapter or so, I would switch between the 2 schools; with different P.O.V's throughout the whole thing.

I only have 5 characters for AIMB at the moment, with one of them being a main character, the other's being background characters. I need at least 15 other background AIMB characters, with 4 other main ones.

I also need Hogwarts students of all ages and Houses. If I find that the house ratio is off by a large amount, I may change characters houses'.

So to cut this rambling story short;

I need at least 25 characters, 10-15 from each School. 

Character form:

Name – (full name of Character)  
>Age – (Date of birth)<br>Gender -  
>School – (If AIMB, which Grade and House, if Hogwarts; Year and House.)<br>Personality -  
>Description – (of looks c:)<br>History -  
>Family -<br>Pets –  
>LeastFavourite Subject –  
>LeastFavourite Professor – (if AIMB, check next chapter when it comes out for list of classes and professors)  
>Quirks –<br>Other – (literally anything)

This will be open until I post Chapter 1 of the story, whenever that may be. I will not be accepting any more characters after that; unless it catches my eye and speaks to me o3o

Just PM me the character form all filled out c:

Thanks all c:


	2. Professor's and Subjects

**Hogwarts Professors **

Professor Minerva McGonagall – Headmistress

Professor Sally Watson - Transfiguration

Professor Rubeus Hagrid – Care of Magical Creatures

Professor Bathsheba Babbling – Ancient Runes

Professor Firenze - Divination

Professor Pomona Sprout - Herbology

Professor Filius Flitwick - Charms

Professor Horace Slughorn - Potions

Professor Cuthbert Binns – History of Magic

Professor Annie White – Muggle Studies

Professor Rolanda Hooch - Flying

Professor Aurora Sinistra - Astronomy

Professor Christine Johaniston - Arithmancy

Matron Poppy Pomfrey

Ms Irma Prince - Librarian

Argus Filch – Caretaker

* * *

><p><strong>AIMB Professors<strong>

Professor Christopher Murembie – Headmaster

Professor Julana Jones – Mythology & the Stars

Professor Lauren LaTorrent – Charms

Professor Lilyann Johnson – Remedial Potions & Advanced Potions

Professor Bobbi Brown – Magical Creatures of Our World

Professor Charlotte Mage – Ancient Magic & Animagus History

Professor Sebastian Prince – Runes: Past and Present

Professor Tiberius Anderson – Looking at the Mundane

Professor Darling White - Flying

Professor Andromeda Ryan – Numbers and the Natural World

Professor Mithras Martin – Australian History

Professor Taylor King – Divination

Dr. Minerva Jimson

Nurse Megan Walker – Remedial Healing

Mr Thomas Black – Librarian

Heimdall Arnold – Groundskeeper and Caretaker

* * *

><p><strong>AIMB Subjects<strong>

Transfiguration

Remedial Potions (only until grade 9)

Charms

Mythology & the Stars

Herbology

Magical Creatures of Our World

Ancient Magic

Runes: Past and Present

Looking at the Mundane

Remedial Healing

Numbers and the Natural World (Maths/Science)

Advanced Potions (Grade 10/11/12 only)

Animagus History (Grade 10/11/12 only)

* * *

><p>Okay so I have three characters already yee!<p>

And I've had something pop up that had made the houses difficult to choose for AIMB.

There are 3 houses at AIMB, Landi, Uluru, and Sominston.

**Landi's** characteristics are courage, creativity and determination.

**Uluru's** characteristics are loyal, cleverness and ambitious.

**Sominston's** characteristics are hard-working, cunning, and wit.

As you can see they are a mix of all four Hogwarts house, and you'll need to determine which house (if they go to AIMB) your character will be in.

As always, thanks!


End file.
